Turner Classic Movies
Turner Classic Movies (TCM) is an American movie-oriented basic cable and satellite television network that is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System subsidiary of Time Warner. TCM is headquartered at the Techwood Campus in Atlanta, Georgia's Midtown business district. Historically, the channel's programming consisted mainly of featured classic theatrically released feature films from theTurner Entertainment film library – which comprises films from Warner Bros. Pictures (covering films released before 1950) and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (covering films released before May 1986). However, TCM now has licensing deals with other Hollywood film studios as well as its Time Warner sister company Warner Bros. (which now controls the Turner Entertainment library and its own later films), and occasionally shows somewhat more recent films. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turner_Classic_Movies# hide *1 History **1.1 Origins **1.2 Launch and contributions *2 Programming **2.1 Movie library **2.2 Hosted and special programming ***2.2.1 Regular features ***2.2.2 Seasonal blocks **2.3 Documentaries *3 TCM Remembers **3.1 TCM Remembers soundtracks *4 TCM HD *5 Merchandising **5.1 TCM Vault Collection *6 International versions *7 See also *8 References *9 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=1 edit Originshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=2 edit In 1986, eight years before the launch of Turner Classic Movies, Ted Turner acquired the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer film studio for $1.5 billion. Concerns over Turner Entertainment's corporate debt load resulted in Turner selling the studio that October back to Kirk Kerkorian, from whom Turner had purchased the studio less than a year before.[1] As part of the deal, Turner Entertainment retained ownership of MGM's library of films released up to 1986. The film library of Turner Entertainment would serve as the base form of programming for TCM upon the network's launch. Before the creation of Turner Classic Movies, films from Turner's library of movies aired on the Turner Broadcasting System's advertiser-supported cable network TNT – along with colorized versions of black-and-white classics such as The Maltese Falcon. Launch and contributionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=3 edit Turner Classic Movies debuted on April 14, 1994 at 6:00 p.m. Eastern Time, with Ted Turner launching the channel at a ceremony in New York City's Times Square district.[2][3] The date was chosen for its significance as "the exact centennial anniversary of the first public movie showing in New York City." The first movie broadcast on TCM was the 1939 film Gone with the Wind, the same film that served as the debut broadcast of its sister channel TNT six years earlier in October 1988. At the time of its launch, TCM was available to approximately one million cable television subscribers.[4] The network originally served as a competitor to AMC – which at the time was known as "American Movie Classics" and maintained a virtually identical format to TCM, as both networks largely focused on films released prior to 1970 and aired them in an uncut, uncolorized and commercial-free format; AMC had broadened its film content to feature colorized and more recent films by 2002 and abandoned its commercial-free format, leaving TCM as the only movie-oriented cable channel to devote its programming entirely to classic films without commercial interruption. In 1996, Turner Broadcasting System merged with Time Warner, which besides placing Turner Classic Movies andWarner Bros. Entertainment under the same corporate umbrella, also gave TCM access to Warner Bros.' library of films released after 1949 (which itself includes other acquired entities such as the Lorimar, Saul Zaentz and National General Pictures libraries); incidentally, TCM had already been running select Warner Bros. film titles through a licensing agreement with the studio that was signed prior to the launch of the channel.[5] In 2000, TCM started the annual Young Composers Film Competition, inviting aspiring composers to participate in a judged competition that offers the winner of each year's competition the opportunity to score a restored, feature-length silent film as a grand prize, mentored by a well-known composer, with the new work subsequently premiering on the network. As of 2006, films that have been rescored include the 1921 Rudolph Valentino film Camille, two Lon Chaney films: 1921's The Ace of Hearts''and 1928's ''Laugh, Clown, Laugh and Greta Garbo's 1926 film The Temptress. In 2008, TCM won a Peabody Award for excellence in broadcasting.[6] In April 2010, Turner Classic Movies held the first TCM Classic Film Festival, an event – now held annually – at the Grauman's Chinese Theater and the Grauman's Egyptian Theater in Hollywood. Hosted by Robert Osborne, the four-day long annual festival celebrates Hollywood and its movies, and features celebrity appearances, special events and screenings of around 50 classic movies including several newly restored by the Film Foundation, an organization devoted to preserving Hollywood's classic film legacy.[7] Programminghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=4 edit Turner Classic Movies essentially operates as a commercial-free service, with the only advertisements on the network being shown between features – which advertise TCM products, network promotions for upcoming special programs and the original trailers for films that are scheduled to be broadcast on TCM (particularly those that will air during the primetime hours), and featurettes about classic film actors and actresses. In addition to this, extended breaks between features are filled with theatrically released movie trailers and classic short subjects – from series such as The Passing Parade, Crime Does Not Pay, Pete Smith Specialties and Robert Benchley – under the banner name TCM Extras (formerly One Reel Wonders). In 2007, some of the short films featured on TCM were made available for streaming on TCM's website. Partly to allow these interstitials, Turner Classic Movies schedules its feature films either at the top of the hour or at :15, :30 or :45 minutes past the hour, instead of in timeslots of varying five-minute increments. TCM's film content has remained mostly uncut and uncolorized (with films natively filmed or post-produced in the format being those only ones presented in color), depending upon the original content of movies, particularly movies released after the 1968 implementation of the Motion Picture Association of America's ratings systemand the concurrent disestablishment of the Motion Picture Production Code. Because of this, TCM is formatted similarly to a premium channel with certain films – particularly those made from the 1960s onward – sometimes featuring nudity, sexual content, violence and/or strong profanity; the network also features rating bumpersprior to the start of a program (most programs on TCM, especially films, are rated for content using the TV Parental Guidelines, in lieu of the MPAA's rating system). The network's programming season runs from February until the following March of each year when a retrospective of Oscar-winning and Oscar-nominated movies is shown, called 31 Days of Oscar. As a result of its devoted format to classic feature films, viewers that are interested in tracing the career development of actresses such as Barbara Stanwyck or Greta Garbo or actors like Cary Grant or Humphrey Bogart have the unique opportunity to see most of the films that were made during their careers, from beginning to end. Turner Classic Movies presents many of its features in their original aspect ratio (widescreen or full screen) whenever possible – widescreen films broadcast on TCM are letterboxed on the network's standard definition feed. TCM also regularly presents widescreen presentations of films not available in the format on any home video release. Occasionally, TCM shows restored versions of films, particularly old silent films with newly commissioned musical soundtracks. Turner Classic Movies is also a major backer of the Descriptive Video Service (created by Boston PBS member station WGBH-TV), with many of the films aired on the network offering visual description for the blind and visually impaired, which is accessible through the second audio program option through most television sets, or a cable or satellite receiver. Movie libraryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=5 edit TCM's library of films spans several decades of cinema and includes thousands of film titles. Besides its deals to broadcast film releases from Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer,United Artists[8] and Warner Bros. Entertainment, Turner Classic Movies also maintains movie licensing rights agreements with Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures,[9] 20th Century Fox,[10] Walt Disney Studios (primarily film content from Walt Disney Pictures),[11] Sony Pictures Entertainment (primarily film content fromColumbia Pictures), StudioCanal and Janus Films. Most Paramount releases made prior to 1950 are owned by EMKA, Ltd./NBCUniversal Television Distribution, while Paramount (currently owned by Viacom) holds on to most of its post-1949 releases, which are distributed for television by Trifecta Entertainment & Media. Columbia's film output is owned by Sony (through Sony Pictures Television); distribution of 20th Century Fox's film library is handled for television by its 21st Century Fox subsidiary 20th Television, and the Walt Disney Studios (owned by The Walt Disney Company) has its library film output handled for television by Disney-ABC Domestic Television. Classic films released by 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, Universal Studios, Columbia Pictures and Toho are licensed individually for broadcast on Turner Classic Movies. Although the majority of movies shown on TCM are releases from the 1930s through the 1960s, some are more contemporary – Turner Classic Movies sometimes airs films from the 1970s, and may occasionally broadcast movies released during the 1980s, 1990s and the early 2000s on certain occasions. Hosted and special programminghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=6 edit Regular featureshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=7 edit Most feature movies shown during the prime time and early overnight hours (8:00 p.m. to 2:30 a.m. Eastern Time) are presented by film historian Robert Osborne (who has been with the network since its 1994 launch, except for a five-month medical leave from July to December 2011, when guest hosts presented each night's films)[12]on Sunday through Thursday evenings – with Osborne only presenting primetime films on Sundays – and Ben Mankiewicz (who also hosts weekend afternoon films and previously hosted TCM's Saturday morning classic animation series Cartoon Alley from 2004 and 2007) on Friday through Sunday evenings – with Mankiewicz presenting only late evening films on Saturdays, and the "Silent Sunday Nights" and "TCM Imports" blocks on Sundays. TCM regularly airs a "Star of the Month" throughout the year on Wednesdays starting at 8:00 p.m. Eastern Time, in which most, if not all, feature films from a classic film star are shown during that night's schedule. The network also marks the occurrence of a film actor's birthday (either antemortem or posthumously) or recent death with day- or evening-long festivals showcasting several of that artist's best, earliest or least-known pictures; by effect, marathons scheduled in honor of an actor's passing (which are scheduled within a month after their death) pre-empt films originally scheduled to air on that date. TCM also features a monthly program block called the "TCM Guest Programmer", in which Osborne is joined by celebrity guests responsible for choosing that evening's films (examples of such programmers during 2012 include Jules Feiffer, Anthony Bourdain, Debra Winger, Ellen Barkin, Spike Lee, Regis Philbin and Jim Lehrer);[13] an offshoot of this block featuring Turner Classic Movies employees aired during February 2011. Turner Classic Movies also airs regularly scheduled weekly film blocks, which are periodically preempted for special themed month-long or seasonal scheduling events, such as the "31 Days of Oscar" film series in the month preceding the Academy Awards and the month-long "Summer Under the Stars" in August; all featured programming has their own distinctive feature presentation bumper for the particular scheduled presentation. The Essentials, currently hosted by Osborne and Drew Barrymore as of 2014, is a weekly film showcase airing on Saturday evenings (with a replay on the following Sunday at 6:00 p.m. Eastern Time), which spotlights a different movie and contains a special introduction and post-movie discussion. The channel also broadcasts two movie blocks during the late evening hours each Sunday: "Silent Sunday Nights", which features silent films from the United States and abroad, usually in the latest restored version and often with new musical scores; and "TCM Imports" (which previously ran on Saturdays until the early 2000s[specify]), a weekly presentation of films originally released in foreign countries. TCM Underground – which debuted in October 2006 – is a Friday late night block which focuses on cult films, the block was originally hosted by rocker/filmmaker Rob Zombie until December 2006 (though as of 2014, it is the only regular film presentation block on the channel that does not have a host). Seasonal blockshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=8 edit Each August, Turner Classic Movies suspends its regular schedule for a special month of film marathons called "Summer Under the Stars", which features entire daily schedules devoted to the work of a particular actor, with movies and specials that pertain to the star of the day. In the summer of 2007, the channel debuted "Funday Night at the Movies", a block hosted by actor Tom Kenny (best known as the voice of SpongeBob SquarePants). This summer block featured classic feature films (such as The Wizard of Oz, Sounder, Bringing Up Baby, Singin' in the Rain, Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, The Adventures of Robin Hood and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) aimed at introducing these movies to new generations of children and their families. "Funday Night at the Movies" was replaced in 2008 by "Essentials Jr.", a youth-oriented version of its weekly series The Essentials (originally hosted by actors Abigail Breslin and Chris O'Donnell, then by John Lithgow from 2009 to 2011, and then by Bill Hader starting with the 2011 season), which included such family-themed films as''National Velvet, ''Captains Courageous and Yours, Mine and Ours, as well as more eclectic selections as Sherlock, Jr., The Music Box, Harvey, Mutiny on the Bounty''and ''The Man Who Knew Too Much. Documentarieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=9 edit In addition to films, Turner Classic Movies also airs original content, mostly documentaries about classic movie personalities, the world of filmmaking and particularly notable films. An occasional month-long series, Race and Hollywood, showcases films by and about people of non-white races, featuring discussions of how these pictures influenced white people's image of said races, as well as how people of those races viewed themselves. Previous installments have included "Asian Images on Film" in 2008,[14] "Native American Images on Film" in 2010,[15] "Black Images on Film" in 2006[16] "Latino Images on Film" in 2009[17] and "Arab Images on Film" in 2011.[18] The network aired the film series Screened Out (which explored the history and depiction of homosexuality in film) in 2007 and Religion on Film (focusing on the role of religion in cinematic works) in 2005. In 2011, TCM debuted a new series entitled AFI's Master Class: The Art of Collaboration.[19][20] TCM Remembershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=10 edit In December 1998, TCM debuted "TCM Remembers", a tribute to recently deceased notable film personalities (including actors, producers, composers, directors, writers and cinematographers) that occasionally airs during promotional breaks between films. The segments appear in two forms: individual tributes and a longer end-of-year compilation. Following the recent death of an especially famous film personality (usually an actor, producer or director), the segment will feature a montage of select shots of the deceased's work. During the second half of each December, a longer, more inclusive "TCM Remembers" interstitial is produced that honors most or all of the noted film personalities who died during the past year. Since 2001, the soundtracks for these clipreels have been introspective melodies by indie artists such as Badly Drawn Boy (2007) or Steve Earle (2009).[21] *TCM Remembers 1998: composer John Addison, Gene Autry, Binnie Barnes, Lloyd Bridges, Dane Clark, art director George Davis, John Derek, special effects visual Linwood G. Dunn, Alice Faye, Norman Fell, editor Gene Fowler, Jr., Douglas Fowley, Phil Hartman, Patricia Hayes, Valerie Hobson, Josephine Hutchinson, director Alan J. Pakula, Leonid Kinskey, director Akira Kurosawa, cinematographer Charles Lang, Phil Leeds, Jean Marais, E. G. Marshall, Roddy McDowall,Jeanette Nolan, Lucille Norman, Maidie Norman, Dick O'Neill, Maureen O'Sullivan, composer Gene Page, choreographer Jerome Robbins, Gene Raymond, Roy Rogers, Esther Rolle, Frank Sinatra, J. T. Walsh, Vincent Winter, O. Z. Whitehead, cinematographer Freddie Young and Robert Young. *TCM Remembers 1999: Iron Eyes Cody, Betty Lou Gerson, Huntz Hall, Susan Strasberg, film critic Gene Siskel, Richard Kiley, director Stanley Kubrick, Garson Kanin, composer Ernest Gold, Ellen Corby, Charles "Buddy" Rogers, Rory Calhoun, Dirk Bogarde, Oliver Reed, DeForest Kelley, Mary Kay Bergman, Bobs Watson, director Allan Carr, Sylvia Sidney, screenwriter Mario Puzo, screenwriter Norman Wexler, Ruth Roman, director Edward Dmytryk, director Charles Crichton, Victor Mature, editor Harold F. Kress, George C. Scott, Ian Bannen, Mabel King, Madeline Kahn and Desmond Llewelyn. *TCM Remembers 2000: Douglas Fairbanks, Jr., Nancy Coleman, Rose Hobart, Muriel Evans, Steve Reeves, Gwen Verdon, Francis Lederer, Nan Leslie, directorDon Weis, director Roger Vadim, Joan Marsh, Billy Barty, costume designer Bill Thomas, Max Showalter, Vittorio Gassman, Marie Windsor, Craig Stevens, David Tomlinson, Jim Varney, Richard Farnsworth, director Claude Autant-Lara, film preserver James Card, Beah Richards, Julie London, Marceline Day, Nancy Marchand, Harold Nicholas, Nils Poppe, director Joseph H. Lewis, composer George Duning, director Lewis Allen, Ann Doran, Jean Peters, editor David Bretherlen, writer Curt Siodmak, screenwriter Ring Lardner, Jr., Alec Guinness, Loretta Young, Jason Robards, John Gielgud, Hedy Lamarr, Claire Trevor and Walter Matthau. *TCM Remembers 2001: Anthony Quinn, Jack Lemmon, George Harrison, Jacques Marin, Charlotte Coleman, Kathleen Freeman, Corinne Calvet, Ray Walston,Eleanor Summerfield, Jane Greer, David Graf, screenwriter Ken Hughes, Larry Tucker, cinematographer Henri Alekan, director Budd Boetticher, Herbert Ross,Stanley Kramer, Wilkie Cooper, animator William Hanna, Paul Berry, Nancy Parsons, Tommy Hollis, Aaliyah, Eileen Heckart, Dale Earnhardt and .Rosemary DeCamp *TCM Remembers 2002: William Warfield, director George Sidney, Signe Hasso, Brad Dexter, producer Lew Wasserman, Ted Ashley, Lawrence Tierney, Leo McKern, Kim Hunter, John Agar, Jeff Corey, Dolores Gray, producer J. Lee Thompson, Eddie Bracken, Katy Jurado, animator Chuck Jones, Harold Russell, Eileen Heckart, Jack Kruschen, Buddy Lester, Adolph Green, director André de Toth, producer Richard Sylbert, Milton Berle, director Billy Wilder, director John Frankenheimer, Dudley Moore, Richard Harris, Rod Steiger and James Coburn. *TCM Remembers 2003: Karen Morley, Penny Singleton, Donald O'Connor, David Hemmings, Art Carney, screenwriter David Newman, cinematographer Conrad Hall, director George Roy Hill, director Leni Riefenstahl, Kenneth Tobey, John Ritter, director Norman Panama, composer Michael Kamen, Martha Scott, Hume Cronyn, Buddy Hackett, Johnny Cash, Hope Lange, Richard Crenna, Sheb Wooley, Jack Elam, Gregory Hines, screenwriter George Axelrod, screenwriter Peter Stone, producer Philip Yordan, director Elia Kazan, Jeanne Crain, Horst Buchholz, Wendy Hiller, Bob Hope, screenwriter Daniel Taradash, Buddy Ebsen, directorJohn Schlesinger, Robert Stack, Charles Bronson, Gregory Peck and Katharine Hepburn. *TCM Remembers 2004: Irene Manning, Uta Hagen, Carl Anderson, Carrie Snodgress, Ray Charles, Paul Winfield, Alan King, Jan Sterling, Ron O'Neal, Bernard Punsly, Isabel Sanford, Mercedes McCambridge, Ingrid Thulin, John Drew Barrymore, Virginia Grey, director Russ Meyer, producer Ray Stark, Peter Ustinov, Anna Lee, John Randolph, Frances Dee, Spalding Gray, Noble Willingham, Rodney Dangerfield, composers David Raksin, Jerry Goldsmith & Elmer Bernstein, Howard Keel, Ann Miller, Fay Wray, Tony Randall, Christopher Reeve, Ronald Reagan, Janet Leigh and Marlon Brando. *TCM Remembers 2005: Sandra Dee, Virginia Mayo, John Vernon, cinematographer Tonino Delli Colli, Simone Simon, Eddie Albert, Marc Lawrence, playwrightArthur Miller, Ruth Hussey, Ossie Davis, screenwriter Gavin Lambert, Keith Andes, Geraldine Fitzgerald, screenwriter Evan Hunter, director Guy Green, Harold J. Stone, Pat Morita, producer Ismail Merchant, Sir John Mills, Richard Pryor, Kay Walsh, Teresa Wright, Suzanne Flon, art director John Box, Jocelyn Brando, screenwriter Ernest Lehman, composer Linda Martinez, director Morris Engel, Barbara Bel Geddes, director Robert Wise, June Haver, Brock Peters, Edward Bunker, Ruth Warrick, Lane Smith, Stanley DeSantis, Jean Parker, Sheree North and Anne Bancroft. *TCM Remembers 2006: Marian Marsh, Elizabeth Allen, Jack Warden, Anthony Franciosa, Tamara Dobson, cinematographer Sven Nykvist, Red Buttons, Alida Valli,Mickey Spillane, directors Gordon Parks & Gillo Pontecorvo, Robert Donner, composer Basil Poledouris, Darren McGavin, Mako Iwamatsu, Robert O. Cornthwaite,Richard Bright, producer Joseph Stefano, Barnard Hughes, Adrienne Shelly, Chris Penn, Vincent Schiavelli, Arthur Hill, art director Henry Bumstead, Jane Wyatt,Jack Wild, Paul Gleason, composer Malcolm Arnold, songwriter Betty Comden, director Vincent Sherman, Fayard Nicholas, Moira Shearer, Ken Richmond, writerPeter Benchley, Robert Earl Jones, Dennis Weaver, director Richard Fleischer, Don Knotts, Jack Palance, Peter Boyle, Maureen Stapleton, Bruno Kirby, directorRobert Altman, June Allyson, Glenn Ford and Shelley Winters. *TCM Remembers 2007: Solveig Dommartin, Ulrich Mühe, producer Carlo Ponti, Charles Lane, Miyoshi Umeki, Mala Powers, writer Peter Viertel, writer Norman Mailer, Barbara McNair, producer Sidney Sheldon, Ron Carey, cinematographer László Kovács, director Delbert Mann, writer A. I. Bezzerides, Bud Ekins, Deborah Kerr, Calvin Lockhart, Betty Hutton, Marcel Marceau, film critic Joel Siegel, Yvonne De Carlo, Bobby Mauch, Lois Maxwell, Barry Nelson, make-up artist William J. Tuttle, Alice Ghostley, Jack Williams, Gordon Scott, Laraine Day, Roscoe Lee Browne, Michel Serrault, writer Bernard Gordon, Richard Jeni, Kitty Carlisle Hart, director Bob Clark, director Richard Franklin, cinematographers Alex Thomson, Freddie Francis, Kerwin Mathews, Frankie Laine, Robert Goulet, Jack Valenti, director Michelangelo Antonioni, Jane Wyman and director Ingmar Bergman. *TCM Remembers 2008: Richard Widmark, Edie Adams, Guillaume Depardieu, Robert DoQui, Charlton Heston, Cyd Charisse, George Carlin, Paul Scofield, Dick Martin, Sydney Pollack, special effects artist Stan Winston, Eva Dahlbeck, Michael Kidd, June Travis, producer Charles H. Joffe, Ken Ogata, screenwriter Irving Brecher, Roy Scheider, Brad Renfro, Paul Benedict, screenwriter John Michael Hayes, John Phillip Law, Michael Pate, Roberta Collins (later removed and replaced with Van Johnson), Isaac Hayes, director Joseph Pevney, screenwriter Arthur C. Clarke, Fred Crane, animators Ollie Johnston & Bill Melendez, director Michael Crichton, Evelyn Keyes, Breno Mello, Marpessa Dawn, Mel Ferrer, Jerry Reed, Heath Ledger, Robert J. Anderson, Suzanne Pleshette, director Anthony Minghella,Ben Chapman, Vampira, Hazel Court, Perry Lopez, Delmar Watson, Robert Arthur, director Kon Ichikawa, Joy Page, Bernie Mac, Forrest J Ackerman, Nina Foch, director Dino Risi, Dody Goodman, director Jules Dassin, screenwriter Abby Mann, Harvey Korman, Lois Nettleton, Estelle Reiner, Julie Ege, composer Leonard Rosenman, Don LaFontaine, screenwriter Malvin Wald, director Jean Delannoy, Anita Page and Paul Newman. *TCM Remembers 2009: Edmund Purdom, Natasha Richardson, Jody McCrea, Ricardo Montalbán, Al Martino, director Robert Mulligan, director Howard Zieff,Pamela Blake, Brittany Murphy, Farrah Fawcett, producer Larry Gelbart, producer Charles H. Schneer, Edward Woodward, Jennifer Jones, Sam Bottoms, Patrick Swayze, Olga San Juan, Paul Burke, screenwriter Horton Foote, Sydney Chaplin, Susanna Foster, director Ken Annakin, cinematographer Jack Cardiff, Beverly Roberts, Kathleen Byron, Dorothy Coonan, producer Daniel Melnick, Jane Bryan, Ron Silver, David Carradine, Richard Todd, Gale Storm, Pat Hingle, Eartha Kitt,Lou Jacobi, Arnold Stang, Bea Arthur, composer Maurice Jarre, Dom DeLuise, Henry Gibson, screenwriter Budd Schulberg, Claude Berri, writer Dominick Dunne,Betsy Blair, James Whitmore, Joseph Wiseman, Patrick McGoohan, director John Hughes and Karl Malden. *TCM Remembers 2010: director Arthur Penn, editor Dede Allen, Jean Simmons, director Roy Ward Baker, Lynn Redgrave, producer David Brown, editor Sally Menke, Harold Gould, director Dino De Laurentiis, Dennis Hopper, Jill Clayburgh, Robert Culp, James Mitchell, James MacArthur, Johnny Sheffield, Corey Haim, director Clive Donner, Kevin McCarthy, Cammie King, Eddie Fisher, director Éric Rohmer, John Forsythe, producer Irving Ravetch, art director Robert F. Boyle,Robert Ellenstein, producer Tom Mankiewicz, editor Suso Cecchi d'Amico, Fess Parker, Baby Marie Osborne, Lena Horne, Lionel Jeffries, Kathryn Grayson, Tony Curtis, Doris Eaton Travis, writer Joseph Stein, director Ronald Neame, Claude Chabrol, Gloria Stuart, June Havoc, Glenn Shadix, Dorothy Provine, Peter Graves,Barbara Billingsley, Leslie Nielsen, director Blake Edwards, Zelda Rubinstein, cinematographers William A. Fraker & Alan Hume, producer David L. Wolper,Meinhardt Raabe, director Irvin Kershner and Patricia Neal. *TCM Remembers 2011: Farley Granger, Diane Cilento, Miriam Seegar, Anna Massey, Sybil Jason, screenwriter Jimmy Sangster, James Arness, Annie Girardot,Susannah York, William Campbell, Linda Christian, Jane Russell, Michael Sarrazin, Edith Fellows, Peter Falk, Pete Postlethwaite, Len Lesser, screenwriter Kevin Jarre, John Howard Davies, Paul Picerni, Betty Garrett, producer Gil Cates, Marilyn Nash, agent Sue Mengers, writer/designer Polly Platt, Hideko Takamine, Jeff Conaway, Edward Hardwicke, Tura Satana, Neva Patterson, cinematographer Gunnar Fischer, Mary Murphy, Dana Wynter, Elaine Stewart, Lena Nyman, Roberts Blossom, Jackie Cooper, Bubba Smith, Harry Morgan, Googie Withers, Barbara Kent, Cliff Robertson, Margaret Field, Anne Francis, Yvette Vickers, Paulette Dubost, Charles Napier, Maria Schneider, Norma Eberhardt, John Wood, director Sidney Lumet, composer John Barry, John Neville, Bill McKinney, Kenneth Mars, directors Ken Russell, Gary Winick & Peter Yates, G. D. Spradlin, Leslie Brooks, Paul Massie, David Nelson, Jill Haworth, producer John Calley, screenwriter Arthur Laurents, Michael Gough and Elizabeth Taylor. *TCM Remembers 2012: Andy Griffith, R. G. Armstrong, Alex Karras, director Theodoros Angelopoulos, Peter Breck, Keiko Tsushima, cinematographer Christopher Challis, director Tony Scott, Andy Williams, director Mel Stuart, Lupe Ontiveros, lyricist Hal David, Phyllis Diller, Phyllis Thaxter, visual effects producer Eileen Moran, Albert Freeman Jr., James Farentino, writer Ray Bradbury, screenwriter Frank Pierson, critic Andrew Sarris, Russell Means, screenwriter Tonino Guerra,Isuzu Yamada, Nicol Williamson, Ann Rutherford, Erland Josephson, Ben Gazzara, Susan Tyrrell, Whitney Houston, William Windom, production designer J. Michael Riva, Denise Darcel, screenwriter Frederica Sagor Maas, Turhan Bey, songwriter Robert Sherman, design director Stephen Frankfurt, illustrator Ralph McQuarrie, Tony Martin, Davy Jones, Levon Helm, composer Marvin Hamlisch, Jonathan Frid, Celeste Holm, cinematographer Bruce Surtees, director William Asher, Larry Hagman, writer Gore Vidal, Herbert Lom, swordmaster Bob Anderson, special effects artist Carlo Rambaldi, screenwriter Nora Ephron, Michael Clarke Duncan, director Chris Marker, producer Richard D. Zanuck and Ernest Borgnine. *TCM Remembers 2013: Patty Andrews, John Kerr, Rossella Falk, Bernadette Lafont, Valentin de Vargas, Sara Montiel, Elliott Reid, Jean Stapleton, director Bryan Forbes, writer Richard Matheson, Eileen Brennan, Annette Funicello, Harry Carey, Jr., director Ted Post, Diane Clare, Marcia Wallace, Dale Robertson, Deanna Durbin, Jack Klugman, Charles Durning, writer Elmore Leonard, Dennis Farina, James Gandolfini, screenwriter Luciano Vincenzoni, editor Nino Baragli, Mickey Knox, Steve Forrest, Jean Kent, film critic Roger Ebert, screenwriter Ruth Prawer Jhabvala, Julie Harris, screenwriter Fay Kanin, film critic Stanley Kauffmann,Virginia Gibson, Matt Mattox, Audrey Totter, Graham Stark, Jay Robinson, Harry Lewis, Otto Sander, Margaret Pellegrini, producer A. C. Lyles, Jon Finch, cinematographer Gilbert Taylor, make-up artist Stuart Freeborn, director Michael D. Moore, visual effects creator Ray Harryhausen, director Richard Sarafian, stunt coordinator Hal Needham, Tom Laughlin, Jonathan Winters, Cliff Osmond, Richard Griffiths, set decorator Stephenie McMillan, writer Tom Clancy, Michael Ansara, director Nagisa Oshima, Rentarō Mikuni, Jim Kelly, Haji, Eleanor Parker, Robert Nichols, Ed Lauter, director Michael Winner, Karen Black, Nigel Davenport, Kim Hamilton, Joan Fontaine, Esther Williams and Peter O'Toole. *TCM Remembers 2014: TBA TCM Remembers soundtrackshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=11 edit TCM HDhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=12 edit Turner Classic Movies operates a high definition simulcast feed, with programs broadcast in HD presented in an upconverted 1080i resolution format; the HD feed of the network was launched in June 2009. Initial programming was not available in native high definition and was instead upconverted from standard definition, but benefited from the greater bandwidth allocated to the channel. As of mid-November 2014, it appears TCM HD is actually broadcasting at least some content in native HDTV as evidenced by full-frame 4:3, 16:9, and wider screen aspect ratio content, which was previously shrunk slightly in both horizontal and vertical size, and the obviously-now-in-HD bumper segments with Robert Osborne and Ben Mankiewicz. On Veterans Day 2014, the 1970 film Patton was subjectively much more detailed than in past TCM HD airings, as was the November 15 airing of On the Waterfront. Merchandisinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=13 edit TCM Vault Collectionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=14 edit The TCM Vault Collection consists of several different DVD collections of rare classic films that have been licensed, remastered and released by Turner Classic Movies (through corporate sister Warner Home Video). These boxed set releases are of films by notable actors, directors or studios that were previously unreleased on DVD or VHS. The sets often include bonus discs including documentaries and shorts from the TCM library. The initial batch of DVDs are printed in limited quantities and subsequent batches are made-on-demand (MOD). *''Universal Collection'' – Featuring films licensed by TCM from the Universal Studios vault. *''The Lost RKO Collection'' – Featuring RKO films from the 1930s. *''TCM Archives'' – A series of DVD boxsets released by Warner Home Video featuring Pre-Code and Silent Films which includes the Forbidden Hollywood series. *''TCM Spotlight'' – A series of DVD boxsets released by Warner Home Video featuring the popular Charlie Chan and stars such as Esther Williams, Errol Flynn, Jean Arthur, Deanna Durbin, and Doris Day. International versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turner_Classic_Movies&action=edit&section=15 edit Main article: Turner Classic Movies (around the world) Turner Classic Movies is available in many other countries around the world. In Canada, TCM began to be carried on Shaw Cable and satellite provider Shaw Direct in 2005. Rogers Cable started offering TCM in December 2006 as a free preview for subscribers of its digital cable tier, and was added to its analogue tier in February 2007. While the schedule for the Canadian feed is generally the same as that of the U.S. network, some films are replaced for broadcast in Canada due to rights issues and other reasons. Other versions of TCM are available in Australia, France, Germany, the Netherlands, South Africa, Spain, Asia, Latin America, Scandinavia, theUnited Kingdom, Ireland and Poland. The UK version operates two channels, including a spinoff called TCM 2. Category:1994 introductions